Why does this always happen to me?
by sakuraflower101
Summary: When Princess Tsuyatsuya Shourai is sent to the Seretei to be babysat, nobody volunteers to babysit her. That is, until Hitsugaya brings up Ichigo's name. Will he and this wild princess get along? Or be enemies?
1. The Beginning of a Wild Ride

_**The Beginning of a Wild Ride**_

Dear Soul Society,

Tsuyatsuya Shourai, called Tsuya for short, is being left in your care for the next two months. She's a rebellious teenager with a longing to become a Shinigami and a passion for drawing mustaches on the paintings in her hall. All her life she's been commanded to put on sparkly ball gowns with ruffles and itchy collars. She's even been given a future husband, Kasotsu Teishu, her second cousin. He's quite handsome, though all he wants is for her to be a good future wife and for her to keep her mouth shut. She loves the idea of being free, and is eager to cause trouble for whoever her babysitter will be. I believe I've written too much as it is, so please, take good care of her.

Sincerely, Barakahen, Tsuyatsyuya Shourai's Personal Assistant

_**Soul Society, Captain's Meeting**_

"Princess Tsuyatsuya Shourai is being left in our care. On October 24th, the day after her birthday, she will be sent to us until the New Year. Who will volunteer to be in charge of her?" asked Yamamoto

No one raised their hands, not even me, the closest one to her age. Though I appear to be only twelve, I'm really 52 years old. Princess Tsuyatsuya is 67, only 15 years senior to me. Suddenly, I got an idea.

"What about the Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo? He's only a year younger in human years." I said

"L-leaving a PRINCESS in the care of that imbecile??" spluttered Soifon

"If he can tame Yachiru, I say he's good enough." said Kenpachi

"Wow." I muttered

"It's settled then. If Kurosaki really tamed Lieutenant Kusajishi, then he is worthy of being in the presence of the princess."

And then poor Ichigo got roped into babysitting the wild princess Tsuya.

_Did Orihime feed someone in the Seretei her cooking? Did something happen with Aizen? Was there some kind of new enemy I didn't know about? _I went into the Seretei, worried as hell. And then when I got the news that I was babysitting some princess, I got pissed. I wasn't a babysitter! I was a Shinigami! Or at least a substitute anyways.

"I'm no babysitter!" I shouted

"You are now." said Toushiro

"Well, why me?" I asked

"Because you are closest in age." said Byakuya

"When is this stupid princess supposed to come?" I asked angrily

"Today, any minute now." replied Ukitake

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, the door opened and a trumpet blared.

"Shut up, Benzaiten, before I shove that trumpet down your throat." she said giving him the finger

"Gee Tsuyatsuya, I'm sorry. Your grandpa told me to." he said

"Yeah? Well, tell gramps to dig a hole and die in it." she said, storming past me

"Where's my damn babysitter?" she asked

"Behind you." I said

"What the hell happened to your head?" she asked poking my hair

"Grr… I-it's my natural hair c-color." I said, resisting the urge to cut off all of her waist-length, jet-black hair

"Hmph. Your zanpakuto looks like a meat cleaver. It's a fucking rip off of it too." she said walking towards the door

"You wanna see how bad it can cut you?" I asked drawing Zangetsu

She turned around and said, "Ha! You think that scares me? I was trained in kidou. I know every single kidou spell and can perform them all. I was trained in zanjustu. If I had a zanpakuto, I'd slash you every place imaginable. I know shunpo, I was trained by Lady Yoruichi of the Shihoun clan. I can out run you any day. All I'm missing is gramps's permission to become a Shinigami."

"You want to become a Shinigami?" I asked, skeptical. She was a princess for crying out loud, she couldn't prance around her royal court with a zanpakuto.

"See! He's a bad babysitter!" said Soifon

"Shut up!" said Tsuya

"Spoiled brat." muttered Soifon

"Bitch." she said back

"Let's go what's-your-face." she said, pulling on my arm

"My name is Ichigo." I said

I was utterly stunned. He was awesome. He had enough patience to deal with my first comment and though he threatened to kill me after the second one, I'd expect most people to try to strangle me after the first one. I was happy to be here, especially with Ichigo.

"Sorry about that. I usually have to do that with the important ones. Will you do me a favor?" I asked, letting go of his hand

"Hmph. What is it?" he asked

"Help me become a Shinigami." I said


	2. A Reason to Be Happy

"Wha-what?" he stuttered

"H-e-l-p m-e." I said, spelling it out for him

"Why should I?"

"I know how you became a Shinigami. The Shattered Shaft, am I right?" I asked

"How do you... Never mind. But why do you want to become a Shinigami?" he asked, taking a step towards me

I sighed and explained to him, "I am a princess from birth. My parents both were executed for some strange reason nobody ever explained to me. I'm the only heir and my fiancee's an ass. I'd rather marry a Hollow than him. I'm stuffed into expensive dresses and no one even bothers to actually take my feelings into account. Only my personal assistant, Barakahen, really understands me, since she's my mother's best friend."

He just stared at me like I was insane. My eyes wandered to his, and I realized how beautiful they were. Warm chocolate brown, a color I wish my eyes still were. I had eyes the color of his... until gramps decided I needed lavender eyes, with a hint of red. My hair used to be short and blonde until grandma thought a proper princess needed long, jet-black hair. I used to be a pretty, carefree girl until I was taken out of the Human World. Now I'm a "proper" princess with "beautiful" eyes like my "dear grandfather's".

"Really?" he asked, taking another step towards me

I looked away, and said, "Yeah."

"So this is really what you want to do?" he asked me, serious

"Yeah. I've been training and training and training, waiting for the day that I knew would never come. Gramps says I was born with a special ability, like my cousin, Orihime Inoue. She lives in Karakura, do you know her?" I asked

"I-inoue is your c-cousin?" he choked

"You know her? She was born with the Princess's ability. She should be the true princess, but Gramps doesn't like her. My ability is... well... it's kind of lame, but I can enter people's Inner Worlds. I was meant to be just a princess, but my idiot grandfather liked my mother better. Next time you see Orihime, please tell her I said hi." I said

"Ok. What are we going to do now?" he said, scratching his head

"Let's go to the Living World and go see Urahara, irregardless to the fact that it's almost nighttime." I suggested

"Umm... sure." he said, looking around

"We have to go to the King's Realm." I said

"How? We don't have the King's Key." he pointed out

"I _am _the King's Key." I said, turning and making a small purple flame in my hand

I thrust my hand forward and a Senkai gate appeared. I walked through it, and impatiently gestured for Ichigo to come with me.

"Come on you idiot, we don't have time to waste!" I whispered, not wanting to alert the Captains inside the room next to us

"Why do we have to go there?" he asked

"There's a Senkai gate to the Living World there. Besides, it's always daytime in the King's Realm." I explained

"Oh." he said, walking into the gate

Finally, I had a reason to be happy.


	3. Bankai!

As we entered the King's Realm, I felt a sudden, overwhelming urge to scream. I was back in my prison, with people who couldn't care less about me.

We were met by Benzaiten, who was just returning from the Seretei. He simply rolled his eyes and tossed a case at me. It was the case to my clarinet. Maybe he thought I'd need it? Ha! Yeah right, he just didn't want to be responsible for it anymore. He was lazier than gramps, and that was pretty damn lazy. I shunpoed into the castle and returned with a small black bag with green stripes. Inside, it held my necklace that allowed me to enter people's Inner Worlds. I opened it and put the necklace on. It had diamonds on the chain and a light blue opal in the center.

"Is it okay if I enter your Inner World? I haven't used this thing since I was 5. Benzaiten still hasn't forgived me for it." I asked

"Sure. As long as you watch out for my Hollow, he's pissy." he warned

"Yeah, yeah."

I grabbed the opal at the center of my necklace and touched it to his chest. He winced at the cold, but then it became warm. I slipped into his Inner World flawlessly.

"Hellooo?" I said

"Hmph, who are you?" a cruel voice asked

"None of your business." I replied, imapassively fiddling with the opal

"Let's fight." the voice said, appearing. It was a white version of Ichigo. I gasped, taking a step back.

"Oh, no zanpakuto? Don't worry, I'm sure Zangetsu'll let you borrow him. You're Ichigo's girlfriend, right?"

"He's my guardian." I replied through clenched teeth

"No need to get angry." he said

"Zangetsu! Let this little girl borrow you!" he shouted to Zangetsu

"She is inexperienced. You will kill her." replied Zangetsu coolly

I snapped. I couldn't handle this son of a bitch anymore. So I shouted, "Hell yeah I can take you!" angrily

"See, she says she can take me! It's her funeral though." he said, urging Zangetsu

"Fine. But if you kill her, you'll have to face Ichigo, not me." said Zangetsu, Ichigo's zanpakuto appearing out of nowhere

He tossed it at me and I remembered Ichigo had a Bankai. I wondered if I wondered if I could use it. As I thought about it, I heard a voice in my head. It was Zangetsu. He said, "I am now a part of you. You technically have not acheived Bankai, but Ichigo has. You can also use Getsuga Tenshou."

I nodded and I felt the bandages wrap around my right arm and I shouted, "Bankai!" 


End file.
